The Marauders VS TV
by Kahmelion
Summary: When you put a seperated T.V. and Marauders in the same room, what do you think will happen? With Lily's help, maybe, do you think they can survive all three rounds of battle?


The Marauders V.S. T.V.

It was summer break for 17 year old James Potter and he and his friends were bored. And you did _not_ want to see what happened when the Marauders got bored.

They always either got into a magical duel (which Sirius always started) or played pranks on anyone they could think of.

But this day was different for as soon as Sirius had barely managed to lift his wand arm, Mrs. Potter call for them.

They got up and dragged themselves downstairs.

"I have a surprise for you boys!" Mrs. Potter said, "Last week we ordered something muggles call a T.V. and we got it today!"

"And this is supposed to be great because…" James asked.

"You're going to be the one who figures out how it works." She said, "It'll keep you, Sirius, Peter, and Remus busy."

"Ok," Sirius said, "Somehow Mrs. Potter, Me and work don't fit."

"Nonsense! Look! The help I called for is here!" She exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and in came Lily Evans.

Lily Evans happened to be a short girl with red hair and emerald eyes. She also happened to be James's crush.

Everyone watched in awe as Lily stepped inside. Mrs. Potter came and led Lily into the living room where the T.V. was.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said, "Enjoy yourselves! I'll be out for a while. And when I get back, I want every one of you to know how this contraption works." She walked out of the house. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius looked at Lily.

"Don't look at me," She said, "I just came to watch the havoc you would cause when you try to figure how the T.V. works. Well there's the box." Lily pointed at a box in the middle of the living room.

**Round 1**

Remus headed towards it and took a peek inside.

"It looks like a big, black box," He said, "with glass."

Peter went over next.

"He's right!" He said, "Come over and take a look."

Then Sirius and James came over.

"Some weird looking device." Sirius said, "What were these muggles thinking when they invented this thing?"

"They were thinking of entertainment," Lily said from behind them, "So when our kind got bored, they would have something to watch."

"So…" Remus said.

"So… what?" Lily asked.

"How're you supposed to work it?" Sirius asked, "Duh."

"Like I'm going to tell you that," Lily scoffed, "I came to watch you try and figure it out and create a big mess. I'll tell you when I feel sorry for you."

"Aren't you at least going to help us set up?" Remus asked.

"Okay." Lily said.

**3 hours later**

"I thought you knew how to work a T.V?" Sirius asked.

"I do," Lily snapped, "But never in my entire life have I seen one with so many chords!" Lily picked up a blue chord with one hand and a yellow chord with the other.

"Do anything!" James said desperately, "I'm bored."

"I can't do anything about it." Lily snapped, "Why don't you look through the wonderful world of the T.V. with many chords. I can't figure out which one to put in the T.V."

"I'm taking a break." Sirius said standing up, "Snacks anyone?"

At the end they all agreed to take a break for a while.

**After Snacks**

"Back to the T.V." Peter said.

"Ever bothered to read the instructions?" Lily asked.

"Erm…" They all started mumbling things Lily couldn't hear.

"That's your problem," Lily said, "I bet you didn't think of it because you had to read it."

"Maybe," Sirius said slowly, "Or maybe it was because we wanted you to think of it."

"Well," Lily said, "I just did, so let's get moving."

**1 hour later**

They all stood, looking at the work they had done.

"Oh," Sirius said, "This is such a rip-off. I mean, who would risk 4 hours for a tiny black box?"

"Well," Remus said, "Apparently muggles."

**Round 2**

"So," James said, "How do you start it?"

"That's for you to figure out." Lily said, "I'll be on the couch watching you. Sirius can you get me some popcorn?"

"I think you turn this dial, right here," Remus said,

"Nah," James said, "It says in the instruction book that that's the volume and we can't use that if we don't have the T.V. on!" James sighed. This is hopeless. He thought.

**30 minutes later**

"Ok," Lily said, "I'll help you now."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, "It was boring just seeing you standing there for the last 15 minutes. Although Sirius trying to throw the T.V. out the window was pretty funny."

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What about this?" Lily asked, she came over to the T.V. Turned the T.V. to the side which showed a dial. She turned the dial and the T.V. turned on.

"Oops." Sirius said.

"Oops is right." Lily said.

Everyone sat on the couch to see what was on.

**Round 3**

"Now for the remote…" Lily started.

Everyone groaned.

"How much stuff goes with this T.V?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but I'm getting sick of it." Sirius said.

"So am I." James agreed.

"Well," Lily said, "If you're going to live in this world. I suggest you live with it. Oh, and you're going to have to figure this out on your own too."

"This is crazy!" Sirius shouted, "Who would make a device with buttons marked Vol., Chan., Menu, numbers, and Power?"

"Muggles," Remus said, "Obviously."

**1 hour later**

"Ha!" Sirius said holding out the remote, "We have finally figured out how it works!"

"Great!" Lily said, "Now, turn the T.V. on."

"Righto." James said.

He took the remote from Sirius and pointed it to the T.V.

When he pressed Power though, it didn't work.

"What did I do wrong!" Sirius yelled, sobbing on his knees.

Lily came over to inspect the remote. She took the remote from James's hands and held it arm length.

"You need batteries." Lily said handing the remote back to James.

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"Little logs full of energy." Lily explained, "They give electrical power."

"We're still lost." Peter said.

"Never mind," James said, "We're wasting time. My mom could be back any moment."

"Right." Lily said, "Since I'm the only one who knows which muggle market is the closest, I'll go and buy some batteries. It's obvious that you don't have any, Potter."

Lily took her car keys and left the house.

"So," Remus said, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Just wait," Peter said, "I suppose."

So they waited.

**5 minutes later**

Lily came in to the front door.

"What took so long?" Sirius asked.

"It's been five minutes, Sirius." Lily said looking at her watch, "Well, I got them."

She held up the batteries. She opened them and took the remote. Then she opened the back and placed the batteries inside.

"Now try and work it." Lily said handing over the remote to James.

He pressed the Power button and the T.V. turned on.

Sirius cheered.

"We have won!" James shouted, "Victory is ours!"

Lily flipped through the channels as Sirius and James went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

Then they all sat on the couch, relaxed, and watched the show.

**30 minutes later**

"Children!" They heard, "I'm home!" It was Mrs. Potter.

They all went over to greet her.

"So," She asked, "Have you learned how to use that machine?"

"T.V." James said, "And yes. It took us 6 hours and 5 minutes."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I counted." James said.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said, "Good, because I brought another machine."

They looked inside the box.

"A computer." Lily said, "So, who wants to go to the Three Broomsticks.

"Me!" Sirius said.

"Any day." James said joining in.

"I'll come." Remus said stepping forward.

"Wherever you are, I am." Peter said.

And they all left through the door.


End file.
